dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
James Lee
Perfil thumb|250px|James Lee *'Nombre en inglés:' James Lee *'Nombre en coreano: '''Lee Joo Hyun *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Los Angeles, California, USA. *'Estatura: '''190cm *'Peso:' 77kg *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis. *'Agencia: '''Sands Media LLC Biografía Nació en Los Angeles, California en junio 9 de 1988. Asistió a LASH (Los Altos High School), en Hacienda Heights, California. Se graduó en el 2006 y asistió a la CSUF en Fullerton, California al programa de Comunicación con especialización en música; se graduó en el 2010. Fue modelo por un corto tiempo. James con una imagen de dandy comenzó su papel como bajista a la edad de 16 años, participando en una banda de Metal llamada “Azusa”; posteriormente hizo parte de una banda indie llamada “Clear and Concious” (donde era el personaje principal de la banda), para ayudarse a financiar sus estudios en Comunicaciones. Tuvo diversos trabajos como mesero, interno en Music Save Life y más. Además de tocar el car guitarra de seis cuerdas y tocaba la trompeta en cuarto grado, su talento y fuerte musicalidad inclinada a la comprensión y análisis de la industria de la música, lleva a James a ser el representante intelectual de Royal Pirates. Un músico alegre con una sonrisa refrescante y luminosa, de modales encantadores. '''Grave Accidente afecta su vida musical En junio de 2015, el bajista sufrió daños severos en su muñeca izquierda y el hombro que retrasó el regreso del grupo y para el guitarrista hizo necesario el cambio de instrumentos. En la primera entrevista que ofrece a traves de Sports Donga, en enero de 2016, James Lee contó los detalles del terrible accidente que lo afectó: "Fui a cenar en un restaurante en Seúl con un amigo. Abrí la puerta y busqué a mi amigo, que había llegado antes que yo. A continuación, la pared del marco de acero y vidrio cayó sobre mí. El vidrio cayó sobre la cabeza y el fuerte marco cedió aplastando mi hombro izquierdo y la muñeca ". El bajista perdió el conocimiento y fue sometido a una cirugía de ocho horas para volver a conectar la muñeca. Los médicos le habían dicho que él siempre podría sufrir el dolor de nervios cortados y le dieron la opción de cortar por completo la muñeca y el uso de una prótesis en su lugar. Se negó porque no quería dejar de reproducir música. Debido a un sangrado excesivo y a la larga cirugía también tuvo que recibir transfusiones de sangre hasta que el edema en la arteria sanó. A medida que el dolor y el estrés postraumático persistieron y se hizo evidente que no podía tocar el bajo, el productor Jung Jae Yoon lo convenció para ocupar el teclado en su lugar. Por último para el regreso de Royal Pirates, James toca el teclado en lugar de la guitarra baja, que había tocado durante 13 años. "Es como un cuchillo que está presionando en mi piel," dijo James sobre su lesión. "No puedo olvidar la pesadilla de ese día." Su agencia dijo: "Después del accidente, el restaurante ha intentado tener una discusión amistosa a través de un abogado. Pero ¿cómo se puede compensar el futuro de un músico que no sabe nada, excepto la música? Llevamos a cabo la espera, mientras que no estábamos seguros de cómo su lesión podría afectar su carrera musical, pero ahora se iniciará un procedimiento judicial ". Anteriormente muy activo en diversos deportes, James está siendo sometido a terapia física para su lesión. A lo largo de la entrevista, hizo rodar una pequeña bola de color amarillo en la mano, un ejercicio diseñado para ayudar a recuperar la sensibilidad en los nervios dañados. "Es mi esperanza", dijo.1 Salida de Royal Pirates El día 31 de Enero de 2017 se anuncia que James dejará el grupo Royal Pirates para centrarse en su recuperación tras haberse sometido a 6 operaciones de muñeca. Además sufría fuertes dolores de cabeza y fue diagnosticado con un coagulo en el cerebro. James subió una foto en su instagram explicando la situación. Programas de TV *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 1-3) *Star King (SBS, 31.01.2015) *After School Club (ArirangTV, 17.12.2014) *America's Next Top Model (CW, 14.11.2014, Ep 13) *After School Club (Arirang 2014, 01.10.2014) *Law of the Jungle;Indian Ocean (SBS, 11.07.2014 al 05.09.2014) *Simply Kpop (ArirangTV, 05.09.2014, como MC) *Let's Go Dream Team S2 (KBS2, 05.04.2014) *Let's Go Dream Team S2 (KBS2, 16.03.2014) *After School Club (ArirangTV, 12.03.2014, junto a Soyoon) *JJANG! (12.03.2014, junto a Soyoon) *Let's Go Dream Team S2 (KBS2, 15.12.2013) Programas de Radio *Music Acces (Arirang, 27.11.2014) *What's POPpin (TBS, 26.11.2014, como DJ) *Music Acces (Arirang, 26.11.2014. cmo DJ especial) Discografía Mini Álbum Digital Single Colaboraciones *'2019:' Neko x James (feat. Song Ji Eun) - Combat Experiencia Compuso y escribió: *See what I see (Canción de su mini album; Drawing the line) *Betting Everything (Single y parte del Mini-Album; Love Toxic) Anuncios *'2015:' Mate Tea of the Sun (con SISTAR) *'2014:' Samsung Galaxy Note 4 *'2014:' Lafuma Korea *'2013': MDR TVN Sony Korea (CF) *'2013:' Shinhan Card Curiosidades *'Ex-K-Banda:' Royal Pirates (2013-2017) **'Posición: '''Bajista y Vocalista. *'Educación:' CSU Fullerton (Universidad del estado de california, Fullerton) *'Residencia:' Hacienda Heights. *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana menor y hermana mayor. *'Idiomas:' Inglés, Coreano. *'Hobbies:''' Nadar, water polo, baloncesto, tocar guitarra, actuar, aprender. *James estaba en la lista del decano de la universidad y se graduó con honores en verano del 2010. *Fue modelo antes de unirse a la banda y bajista de cuatro bandas antes ser parte de Royal Pirates. *Es muy cercano a Amber Liu, Daniel Henney. *Participo en una de las sesiones de fotos con las modelos de America’s Next Top Model (2014). Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Wordpress *Youtube Galería tumblr_mzjs9siRra1sury29o1_1280.jpg 11352363_432054596964521_290714418_n.jpg James-769x1024.jpg James03.jpg 1378779_orig.jpg 1763768_orig.jpg 3348133_orig.jpg 7036344_orig.jpg Videografía JAMES - The Light Official Music Video| The Light JAMES - Let's Get Away feat. SOOYOUNG Acoustic| Let's Get Away (Feat. Soo Young) JAMES - Up Official Music Video| Up JAMES - Perfect ft. Amber Liu Official Music Video| Perfect (Feat. Amber Liu) Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Sands Media LLC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2018